The invention relates to an arrangement for feeding fine-grained matter to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace.
The arrangement relates to feeding of fine-grained matter such as copper sulfide concentrate or matte or copper matte or flue dust or coolant or pulverized fuel and possible flux to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace such as a flash smelting furnace or a direct-to-blister furnace.
Systems for feeding fine-grained matter to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace are for example presented in publication WO 2005/067366.